


All I Need (Is You)

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caps being oblivious, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Rasmus was usually considered a most unusual Alpha.(Alpha!Caps/Omega!Broxah)
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 30





	All I Need (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend :)

Rasmus was usually considered a most unusual Alpha.

Rasmus knew, in a distant sort of way, that he didn't quite fit the typical Alpha mold. Not only was he short and skinny, he was also a fairly easygoing person who preferred to goof around and get along with the people around him instead of establishing his dominance. It didn't matter to him if he was around other Alphas, Betas, or even Omegas, he treated them the same. 

He didn't care about who had what designation. All he cared about was League, and winning, and despite the rumours and stereotypes he knew that designation didn't matter when it came to winning at League.

So it wasn't surprising that when Rasmus joined Fnatic, he became fast friends with all his teammates. 

Paul and Gabriel were Betas, while Martin and Zdravets were Omegas. Mads was the only other Alpha on the team. Rasmus didn't care about that, not really, but he found Mads' scent strangely comforting, and he was so sweet and nice. 

Mads soon became Rasmus' favourite teammate on Fnatic, followed by Martin. Martin talked about being an Omega a lot; Rasmus found this interesting, but it was hard for him to reply in kind because he hardly ever thought about his designation as an Alpha. Mads never talked about being an Alpha, which left more room for him and Rasmus to talk about other things.

Over the first few months of his time on Fnatic, Rasmus and Mads slowly progressed from teammates to close friends. Rasmus didn't think about getting a mate at all, even when he sometimes got Omegas asking him out at fanmeets or in his Twitter DMs (thank goodness Mads was always there to help him let them down gently!). After all, he had League and Mads, he thought, so he didn't need anything else.

One morning, Mads walked into the scrim room smelling a little odd. Rasmus tilted his head, sniffing curiously in Mads' direction, but he couldn't describe what exactly the difference was from his usual scent. Nobody else seemed to notice anything strange about their jungler, so Rasmus soon put it out of his mind.

The next day, Mads' scent was back to normal, and Rasmus soon forgot all about the incident.

What he couldn’t forget afterwards was his first heat, which hit him a month after his 18th birthday. Rasmus spent the morning of his heat cuddled up in his bed, shivering and gasping as his body flooded with sensations and desires he’d never felt so strongly before. When his coach (who was luckily a Beta and therefore unaffected by Rasmus’ pheromones, as Rasmus later discovered) knocked on his door asking what was wrong, all Rasmus could think of was how much he needed Mads right now.

“But Mads isn’t an Omega,” Joey said with a frown, but all Rasmus heard was that Mads wouldn’t be coming to comfort him.

“Mads...need Mads…” he begged, a growl starting to build up in the back of his throat. “Please…”

Joey nodded. “Alright, I’ll go get him. Maybe he’ll know what to do to make things easier on you.”

But Mads never came to him. And so Rasmus spent a miserable week confined to his room, alternating between clawing at his bedsheets in agony and wailing for Mads to come to him.

When Rasmus finally emerged from his room, gaunt and exhausted, Mads was there, wearing a nervous smile. Immediately, Rasmus tackled him with a tight hug, demanding to know why he wasn’t there for him during his heat.

Mads bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t…” he sighed. “Rasmus, let’s talk after scrims today. There’s something I need to confess to you, but no one else can know about it.”

Rasmus nodded, because as miserable as he felt he knew from the look on Mads’ face that he truly regretted not being able to help Rasmus during his heat. Surely he had a good reason for not being there.

All throughout scrims, Rasmus couldn’t stop wondering what Mads was going to tell him. He could see Martin and Zdravets shooting him curious looks, and for a moment he worried that they could still smell his heat in the air. But they made no moves to approach him, so he slowly relaxed.

As soon as scrims finished, Rasmus dragged Mads to an empty room, closing the door behind them. “So, you wanted to tell me something. What is it?” he asked, trying not to sound too eager to know Mads’ big secret.

Mads slowly pulled out a bottle of pills and held it in front of Rasmus. “Do you know what these are?”

Rasmus slowly shook his head.

“These are suppressants and scent changers. I take them every because...because I’m not actually an Alpha. I’m an Omega.” Mads looked away. “I’m sorry for lying to you all this time.”

Rasmus blinked up at his friend. “You’re an Omega?”

“Yes.”

Rasmus grinned. “Why should it matter if you’re an Alpha or an Omega? You’re still Mads, and you’re still my friend.”

Mads blushed. “W-well, it means I couldn’t help you through your heat. I wouldn’t have been able to...to think straight in the same room as you during your heat.”

“Because you’re an Omega? Or because it’s me?” Rasmus asked without thinking.

Mads blinked back at him, owl-eyed. His blush extended all the way to his neck now. “B-both,” he finally spluttered out. “And because I don’t want you to do something foolish during your heat. L-like mark me.”

“Mark you…” As in, make Mads his mate. Actually, that doesn’t sound so bad to Rasmus. “What if I wanted to mark you, though? Would you want that?”

“You don’t want that,” Mads said immediately. “There are better Omegas out there, ones that aren’t so...defective like I am. Who are sweeter, and prettier, and better at helping you when you need it. You’re amazing, Rasmus...You deserve better than me.” He looked down miserably. Rasmus’ heart ached just looking at him, but at the same time he felt angry at how someone was talking so cruelly about his Mads (even if that someone was Mads himself).

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” he snapped. 

Mads stared at him in surprise. Rasmus had never spoken so harshly before, but he couldn’t help but keep going. “I don’t deserve better than you, because you’re the best and sweetest and prettiest and most helpful person I’ve ever met, Omega or not. And maybe people would call me a defective Alpha, too, but I don’t care about that, anymore than you should care about whoever’s been calling you a defective Omega. I love you, Mads. I want to be yours, and for you to be mine.”

Mads began to tear up, which must have riled up some dormant protective instinct in Rasmus because he was instantly at Mads’ side, pulling the much larger man into a tight hug.  
“I love you too,” he murmured, hugging Rasmus back. “And I would be so, so honoured if you marked me as yours.”

“Then I will,” Rasmus said confidently.

Unfortunately, as Rasmus found out after biting Mads’ neck hard enough to bruise, Alphas could only mark Omegas during heat, so they couldn’t be mated until next month. For now, Mads wore his bruise like an engagement ring, and he and Rasmus had to deal with a lot of confusion followed by relentless teasing from their teammates. It didn’t matter, though. After all, they had each other and League, so they didn’t need anything else.


End file.
